Stupid Song
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: Basically, Marceline is captain of the Night-o-Sphere's football team. Bonnibel is from Ooo High school, a rival team. Marceline serenades Bonnibel with the song Pigskin by Hollywood Undead and asks her out. Bonnibel's answer leads to a crappy, one-shot smut.


It started off as just a stupid song. Another stupid song that Marceline and her band had covered, and Bonnibel absolutely hated it. It was vulgar and senseless. And when Marceline sang it to her and came up to her in the middle of the cafeteria playing that stupid song; Bonnibel wanted nothing more than to slap that stupid smirk off the Night-o-Sphere's football captain's face. Their schools were rivals for Pete's sake! What right did that girl, that _menace,_ have to come sing that song to her. Sure, they knew each other through Finn, but that didn't give her the right to serenade her in front of the whole school.

Well, at least, everyone in the cafeteria.

But, Bonnibel knew, _knew_, it would spread far beyond the cafeteria. And, now, here was this girl offering her ice cream right before the football match between their rivaling schools in front of the whole cafeteria after serenading her. Bonnibel knew what she needed to do to shut this girl up.

"Yes, Marceline," Bonnibel stated to Marceline's shocked face. "I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

_**Hut one  
Hut twoHut threeGo!**_

_**I'm so icy  
Like ice creamAll you ladies take a scoop  
And try to bite me  
Girl, I wear you outLike some Nikes  
Haters steppin' upBe the beat  
Feat or try me**_

_**Nibble on your earLike my name's Mike TiceyGet you in the ring  
Like a champ  
I'm feisty**_

_**Girl hurry up  
I'm a shot clock running out of time  
Ain't no three pump chump  
Shootin' three's on the bass line**_

It all started with that stupid song. And that stupid football captain. And that stupid serenade in the stupid cafeteria. Bonnibel wasn't sure how it happened. She was just barely aware it even was happening. Yet, here she was. Pressed up against the wall in the locker room. Marceline nipping at her ear and sucking at her neck. Her hands were just barely supporting herself around Marceline's neck. Marceline using her strength to help hold her up.

She let out a quiet gasp when she felt Marceline nip her neck vein. And it turned into a quiet moan as the vibrations of Marceline's chuckles brushed against it.

It was just a stupid song.

_**Go on girlLet me touch that bodyYou know I like it when you drop it low  
Hike up the skirt  
Get naughty**_

_**Hut one  
Hut two  
Hut three  
Go!**_

_**Go on girl  
Let me touch that body  
You know I like it when you lose control  
Hike up that skirt  
Get naughty**_

_**Hut oneHut two  
Hut three  
Go! x3**_

Bonnibel felt Marceline's hands move to her skirt. She just had to wear a skirt that day, didn't she? Not a nice pair of jeans, slacks, or even some comfy sweats. It had to be a skirt. Something that could be easily maneuvered out of the way. Yet, Bonnibel still made no objections. She felt Marceline's finger trace small circles on her inner thighs, and she let out a quiet gasp. She hated to admit it, but it felt good. And then Marceline made the good go away by replacing it with pain as she pushed two fingers inside Bonnibel. It was almost stupid how much it hurt. And it was stupid she was getting hurt by this in the first place.

It was almost as stupid as that song.

_**Roll up in the club with a knapsack full of NorcosLooking fly  
Like Zac MorrisWith cornrows**_

_**Girls look at me like  
That guy must make pornosYeah I'm pushing 30But I still drink Mickey 40**_

_**Shades on at night  
I'm feeling sleazy  
Cut into the line like  
Where the VIP be  
Yeah, I'm the guy that talks about his weenie  
Check the list again  
Yeah, they call me Charles P. Scene**_

It was all that stupid song's fault. Bonnibel was now past the pain and into the pleasure as she bucked and moaned to this rival football player's hand. What would LSP say if she ever found out? How Bonnibel lost her virginity to the cute jock, Marceline. Well, at least she was just that. Cute. But, right now, she was the sexiest thing alive as she watched Marceline put her own hand in her pants to rub herself off. And so here they were. Gasping and moaning together as Marceline continued her ministrations to the both of them. Their bodies continuously grinding together to make friction.

All because of that stupid song.

_**Go on girlLet me touch that bodyYou know I like it when you drop it low  
Hike up the skirt  
Get naughty**_

_**Hut one  
Hut two  
Hut three  
Go!**_

_**Go on girl  
Let me touch that body  
You know I like it when you lose control  
Hike up that skirt  
Get naughty**_

_**Hut oneHut two  
Hut three  
Go!**_

_**Cause I'm the kind of guy  
That you'd love to beThere ain't nobody that could  
Fuck with me**_

_**And all the ladies want me  
To beat them cheeks  
And all you fucking haters  
Go beat your meat**_

_**Cause I'm the kind of guy  
That you'd love to beThere ain't nobody that could  
Fuck with me**_

_**And all the ladies want me  
To beat them cheeks  
And all you fucking haters  
Go beat your meat**_

It was strange doing this with Marceline. Getting off to her probing ministrations. There were plenty of girls who would of loved to be in this position, but also plenty others who would do it to humiliate Marceline. Bonnibel decided that she wouldn't do that to Marceline because it was a petty move. Plus, it could ruin her own reputation.

Also because Marceline was great at fingering a girl like she is at her bass.

Not because of the stupid song playing through her mind.

_**Go on girlLet me touch that bodyYou know I like it when you drop it low  
Hike up the skirt  
Get naughty**_

_**Hut one  
Hut two  
Hut three  
Go!**_

_**Go on girl  
Let me touch that body  
You know I like it when you lose control  
Hike up that skirt  
Get naughty**_

_**Hut one  
Hut two  
Hut threeGo! x3**_

And as she came into Marceline's hand, the groan that was pulled out of her was loud and long. Marceline watched with fascination and came in a similar manner. Both were panting heavily as Marceline retracted her hands and wiped them off on her uniform. Marceline looked at her with a small smile and pecked Bonnibel's lips. She could barely make out the sound of a whistle being blown as she came down from her high.

"Gotta go, babe." Marceline said with a wink. "But, I'll catch you later. Okay?"

Bonnibel barely registered her own nod as she looked at the girl in surprise. Marceline pecked her lips again before leaving with a quick bye. And Bonnibel smiled as she walked out of the locker room humming a certain song.

Maybe she'd give that stupid song a chance.


End file.
